Windus
Windus is BC's Ventus Betadron, member of the Hurricanian Squad and a savage Bakugan in Bakugan: Wind Tamer. His Mechtogan is Dr. Wind, His Battle Suit is a Ventus Combustoid and his Mobile Assault is a Ventus Koptorix. Windus also combines with a Pyrus Kodokor and Pyrus Mutabrid (one episode only) and later Mag and Superman to form Baku-Cool's Gliderak. His new MechFrame is called Malice. Windus's full name is Windus Zeta Aireal. Information Windus loves soaring to extreme heights, wreaking havoc as one of the most dangerous Baku Sky Raiders. His perfected wings and body structure can fly fast and dodge attacks. Windus also loves to bring out surprise attacks on his most despised enemies such as Silent Contestir and Mechtavius Destroyer. Windus has an army-green color, giving him a distinct advantage in the forest. Personality Windus has a violent temper, easily lashing out at even Pyrus Spatterix. Windus has an extreme loathing for Ventus Killer and will go out of his way to backfire Killer's plans due to a protective side for fellow Ventus Bakugan. Windus is so strong, he can even defeat the whoop-assing Dharako in a single hit, enjoying to see her plight. Relationships Splice Pyrus Spatterix Tex Hikari Slash Darkus Balista Mag and Superman History Windus debuts in Hurricanian Squad, attacking BC and co. for no reason. Splice, Tex, and Core all battle Windus, only to get badly damaged in a single hit. Windus then takes Tex and Core out before they even activate their first Ability Card, with Splice lunging at Windus with a new Fusion Ability Card called Hurricanos Spore. Windus admits defeat, joining them to defeat Ventus Killer. Notable Quotes *"COME AT ME PUNK! I'LL FUCKIN' BREAK ALL YOUR BONES!" *"Sorry, I love to mouth off." *"Ok, fine. I'll be nice but just for FIVE minutes." *"Battle... a beautiful thing..." *"PREPARE FOR A HEAVY HIT!" 'Ability Cards' *'Twin Pulsar': Adds 400 Gs to Windus. *'Dagger Explosion': Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. *'Camo Surge': Camouflages Windus to the environment and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Windus. *'Twin Roaster': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and withdraws all Mobile Assaults from them. The opponent is also blocked from using abilities. *'Luminous Charger': Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Windus. *'Hurricanian Spurr': Makes Windus faster by 60% and adds 400 Gs to Windus. *'Beta Eternal Wars': Drops the opponent down to zero Gs. *'Tornado of Destruction': Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 500 Gs from each opponent to Windus. *'Wind Shroud': Transfers 800 Gs from the opponent to Windus. *'Overkilling Hurricane': Adds 600 Gs to all of Windus's allies. *'Malice Tornado': Transfers 2000 Gs from each Tartaronian Bakugan to Windus. *'Dragon Blood': If you have a Darkus Bakugan on your side, Windus automatically wins. *'Hurricanian Impact': The next 5 turns go to Windus. *'Kill Impact': Transfers 500 Gs from each opponent to Windus. *'Camouflaging Flame': Camouflages Windus to the environment and adds 250 Gs to Windus for each opponent. *'Death Pulsar': Halves the opponent's ability effects for the rest of the battle. (This ability can't be nullified) *'Basher Wind': Adds 200 Gs to Windus. *'Anger Shot': If the opponent is a Tartaronian or Demonis Bakugan, Windus can extract any amount of Gs from them he likes. *'Deathly Hallows': Drops the opponent to zero Gs. *'Hurricanian Tidal Hurricane': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Windus. *'Avarice Blaze Wind': Windus will always be 700 Gs more than the opponent. (This ability cannot be nullified) *'Green Gale': Play before you roll. You may take an extra turn when you stand. 'Fusion Ability Cards ' *'Rash Eternal Wars': Drops the opponent down to zero Gs and adds 200 Gs to Windus. Trivia *Windus's strong temper and ego has caused him to lose every time he loses a brawl. *He is basically just a Ventus version of Pyrus Spatterix when it comes to personality, as they curse too much, are bad-tempered. *Windus's power is powerful enough to revive planets. Gallery Windus 1.jpg|Windus using Camo Surge Ventus Betadron.jpg|Windus using Luminous Charger Windus_with_combustoid.jpg|Windus with his Combustoid Winus 2.jpg|Windus using Twin Pulsar Windus 3.jpg WindusPoster.png Windus and Pyrus Kodokor.jpg|Windus and a Pyrus Kodokor Mag and Windus.jpg|Windus and Mag Mag, Windus and Ventus Scorptak.jpg|Windus, Mag and Baku-Cool's Scorptak (Camo mode) Windus, Mag and Superman 2.jpg|Windus, Mag and Superman Windus vs Striker.jpg|Windus using Malice Tornado on Fusion Striker Windus Standing.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Baku-Cool Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Hurricanians Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heros Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Hurricanian Squad Category:Baku Sky Raiders